Field of the Disclosure
The preset invention relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device configured in such a manner that a flat cable can be easily coupled to/separated from an FPC cable since a cable cover for shielding the flat cable is not present.
Background of the Disclosure
With the development of information-oriented society, demand for display devices is increasing. To meet such demand, various types of display devices such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), PDP (Plasma Display Panel), ELD (electroluminescent display) and VFD (Vacuum Fluorescent Display) have recently been researched and used.
From among such display devices, display devices using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) can be implemented as ultra-thin displays since the display devices have excellent luminance and viewing angle characteristics and do not require a backlight unit, compared to LCDs.